


A Christmas To Remember

by SaiyanPrincessSwanie



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincessSwanie/pseuds/SaiyanPrincessSwanie
Summary: With a last-minute invite to a family Christmas party, you scramble to find someone to fill in as a fake boyfriend. Bucky Barnes steps into the role and plays it perfectly as he answers questions from the family and even stands up for you.For the Christmas Prompt for @honeyhan-123 on Tumblr “Christmas holiday Spirit“Fake girlfriend/boyfriend to survive the holiday interrogations by families”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 39





	A Christmas To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT at the end!! 
> 
> Fluff and family drama as well.
> 
> My work is NOT allowed to be reposted on any other site without my written permission

You were in full panic mode as you hung up the phone with your mother. Your mom had called you moments ago dropping the last-minute invite for the family holiday party that they were throwing earlier than usual. Your parents would be leaving for Europe Sunday morning and wouldn’t be back till after the New Year. The party was formal and would be held at a ballroom in some fancy hotel in New York. What got you was when she said, “I can’t wait to meet this boyfriend you have been raving about for months. Make sure he comes as the family will be at the party as well.”

Damn it, why did you have to lie about having a boyfriend. You thought about your sister who was deemed the perfect one. She got engaged months ago to some rich guy that would inherit his family business. Your wealthy parents, had been so proud that she snagged the most eligible bachelor in New York City. Her engagement announcement led back to you like most things.

You were different, as soon as you graduated from high school you enlisted in the Army. After 8 years you got out and applied to become an Avenger. You had always wanted to make a difference in this world. Money to you wasn’t everything. That alone made your parents mad. They entertained you when you were in the Army. When you got out they expected you to go to college to make something of yourself. They even tried setting you up on dates with other families of wealth but you were having none of it.

Thankfully with your background in the military, you were hired on and worked hard to get on the Avengers team. Natasha was one of your best friends now and you were thankful to her as she took you under her wing when you joined. She trained you harder and pushed you to your limits but you wouldn’t have it any other way. The rest of the team was great. Steve was an excellent leader and like the brother you never had. Tony, well, he was a giant pain in your ass so you and Sam would always do things to drive him up a wall. Clint was like the cool uncle and he was also one of your trainers.

Then there was Bucky, what can you say really. He was hot. His blue eyes would make you freeze in your spot any time you made eye contact. He wasn’t much of a talker at first but since being on the team for over a year now it’s like he wouldn’t shut up. You had a major crush on him but never pursued it. Let’s face it Bucky was in a whole different category than you when it came to looks. Not that you weren’t cute but you swore the Gods had chiseled him from stone. So instead of making things awkward, you decided to be in the friend zone.

You left your room and made your way to the shared living area. Natasha was reading a book in a chair so you made your way over to her. Groaning you threw your body onto the couch beside the chair. “Please put me out of my misery and make it quick.”

Natasha couldn’t help but chuckle, “No, I think I will let you live and suffer like the rest of us.” Closing her book she looked over to you, “Did the phone call go that bad with your mom?”

You huffed, “You have no idea. They expect me to show up at this holiday party they are putting together tomorrow.”

Nat quirked an eyebrow at you, “It’s just a party y/n. You have been to hundreds between your parents and Tony. What is one more?”

Rolling to your back you sighed, “That’s not it Nat. They told me to bring my boyfriend. The fake boyfriend that you told me to make up to get my parents off my back when my sister got engaged. What am I going to do? We both know I’m single and will die alone surrounded by a dozen cats.” You put your arm over your eyes dramatically.

“Well, why don’t you ask one of the guys? I bet Bucky would go with you. He has done the undercover thing a few times. All you need is a stand-in for the night and then you can make up a story later about a breakup.” You had to admit you liked Nat’s idea. This could work and you wouldn’t look like a loser at the party.

“I highly doubt Bucky would want to go with me. Plus its the last minute.”

“What wouldn’t I want to do?” Bucky’s voice interrupted your train of thought and you moved your arm and looked up at his smiling face.

“Y/n has a party she needs to attend tomorrow. She needs a fake boyfriend because she never told her parents she was single yet.” Nat sat there smugly.

Groaning you felt embarrassed, “It’s not a big deal. I can just say I was dumped before Christmas. Maybe they will find pity on me and spare me the lectures this year.”

Nat shook her head, “You know it’s just going to be worse.”

You grabbed a pillow off the couch and threw it at her. Nat swatted it away with amusement. “You are not helping! Seriously, you could poison me, strangle me, oh I know! How about you smother me in my sleep that way I don’t feel a thing.”

“Or how about I just go with you?” Bucky interrupted.

Looking at his face you watched as he smiled at you. Was he joking? “What’s your game Bucky?”

Bucky is still grinning at you, “No game, I just…um figured I could help is all. I have no plans.”

“Come on, it’s just a party.” Nat smiled as you rolled your eyes at her.

“Fine, the party is tomorrow evening. Formal wear as always and no I have no clue what I’m wearing for you to match the tie. I would just do a black tie. Are you sure you want to do this?” Sitting up you watched Bucky nod at you the grin never leaving his face.

“Absolutely Doll. I have to head out for the night with Steve as we are doing local surveillance. We will be back tomorrow morning.” He winks at you and walks out of the living room.

“See I told you he would. Now let's go dress shopping, that will perk you up.” Nat gets off her chair and she grabs your arm pulling you to your feet.

“No, you like to go dress shopping because you like to watch me cringe,” crossing your arms you follow her out of the living room.

“True I can’t help myself. Let’s go.” Nat grabs your upper arm and starts pulling you. Sighing to yourself you just let her drag you. This had to be done and now that you had a date you couldn’t back out now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day was chaotic. You started your day like usual with a run on the treadmill. Nat had decided to skip training for the day as she didn’t want you bruised or injured before the party. You tried to clear your head the best you could with your run and by the time you hit 5 miles you felt better.

The day went by rather fast. Your dress was a beautiful long red dress with a plunging neckline and a slit that came up the mid-thigh. It was classy but you were afraid of it showing off too much. Nat had told you that it was stunning on you when you tried it on so you went with her opinion. She did your hair in soft curls and kept it loose. You did a once over in the mirror when you were changed. You had to give it to Nat, you did look good.

You made your way to the living room and you were greeted by your team. It felt like you were about to go to prom with everyone standing around talking as they await you. You looked past them and caught Bucky’s eye. The tension you felt earlier now melted away. Walking into the room you could hear gasps, compliments and a whistle from Sam.

Bucky never took his eyes off you and walked to you. He was in all black, from the shirt, tie and jacket. It was him. He wore a black glove on his left hand to hide vibranium hand. “You look beautiful doll,” his smile reached his eyes and you couldn’t help but bite your lip.

“You look handsome Bucky. Are you sure you still want to do this?” You were trying to give him an out.

Bucky shook his head, “I’m sure doll.” He gave you his arm so you could walk arm an arm.

“Have fun you two and Bucky remember what I said?” Steve yelled after you both.

As you both got onto the elevator Bucky hollered back, “Shut it Punk I know!”

The elevator doors closed and you looked up to him, “What did Steve say?”

Bucky looked nervous and swallowed, “Um, nothing important. Just be on my good manners. You know how he gets.” You did know how they ribbed each other but you didn’t think that was it. You didn’t press further as you both made your way to the party.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You don’t know why you thought it was going to be a smaller party but when you and Bucky walked in together your eyes went big. It was more than just family. It was their friends and associates. Great, just what you needed more rich snobs. “I don’t know if I can do Buck.”

He looked down at you and made eye contact, “Of course you can you have me. Just try to approach this as a mission. We mingle, have a few drinks and we can leave. No one is making you stay longer than you feel comfortable.”

Smiling at him you knew he was right. You were arm an arm walking down the stairs into a huge ballroom. You smiled and did a quick hello to people you vaguely remember when you heard your mother.

“Y/n, darling you made it!” Your mother made her way over to you and Bucky. She was wearing a black dress and had her brown hair in an updo.

You tighten your grip onto Bucky and he lightly patted your hand with his other one. “Mom, you look lovely tonight.” She kissed you lightly on your cheek.

“Thank you, sweetie and you look, um nice. Don’t you think it’s showing off the goods a little?” She was looking you over and you knew no matter what you wore it wouldn’t be to her liking.

“Well, I think she looks beautiful.” Bucky chimed in and your mother just stares at him, “I’m James Barnes, y/n’s boyfriend.” He gives her a big smile and you watch as she looks him over.

“Ah yes, the boyfriend. I have heard so much and yet so little about you. I’m Evelyn. Y/n doesn’t give us much detail about her everyday life. She said that you two have been together for 6 months now I believe. I was starting to think she made you up.” She looked at you and smiled.

“Well as you can see mom he is real. So where is dad?” You looked around you not seeing him.

She waved you off, “You know your father he is somewhere mingling and drinking.” Someone had called your mother, “I have to go say hi to Mrs. Hudson you two grab some drinks and relax.” Looking at Bucky your mother smiled, “I will be back to talk with you later.” She left you both standing there and you let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding in.

Bucky leans in and whispers into your ear, “Breathe doll.” You slowly breathed in and out. A waiter walked by carrying a tray with champagne and Bucky stopped him, grabbing two off the tray. He hands you one and you take it.

“Thanks, Bucky, this is just a lot and I know this isn’t easy on you being here.” Taking a sip from your glass you watch him as he smiles to you.

“Doll, I’m fine because I’m here with you. Now less worrying and let's enjoy ourselves.” Bucky takes a drink from his glass. You knew the alcohol wouldn’t have any effect on him but he was doing it so you weren’t drinking alone. You downed yours in one gulp when you saw your sister Mia and her fiancé walking over to you.

She was dressed in a gorgeous emerald green gown that showed more skin then your dress. With no back, plunging neckline that went almost to her navel and a slit up the side you couldn’t help but internally grown. Your mother probably praised her even though hers showed more skin. Her fiancé was a blonde man standing at 6 feet tall and sporting a black suit. “Well isn’t it my lovely sister y/n. You know how to clean up from that job of yours.”

You couldn’t help the eye roll, “Mia you do know my colleague Tony Stark does throw parties a lot bigger and better than this so it wouldn’t be my first time dressing nice. We do where normal clothes beside the Avengers suit.”

“I didn’t mean it like that y/n. I just meant seeing you in the headlines fighting for the greater good and now is just a drastic change. Is this the famous Winter Soldier on your arm? I was expecting to finally meet your boyfriend.” She was looking to you and Bucky.

Bucky extended his hand to shake your sisters, “I am the boyfriend, James Barnes.” He took her hand and shook it and extended his hand to her fiancé as well.

“I’m Mia and this here is Brandon. Y/n didn’t say she was dating an Avenger. How delightful, you are the guy from the 1940s right? Isn’t it weird y/n to date someone that old? I mean no offense.” Mia gave you a grin as she knew how to press your buttons.

Bucky spoke before you could tell her to go pound sand. “Yes, I was from that era. Since you know who I am I’m sure you know my history... As for the ‘age gap’ you were talking about we have no problems. I assure you my stamina in the bedroom is that of a man in his twenties. The only thing the ‘age gap’ does is give me wisdom on how to thoroughly pleasure y/n.” Bucky had said it all with a straight face.

You were trying not to die of laughter as Mia looked mortified about the sex comment. Brandon looked uncomfortable as he choked on his drink.

“Well, I think I see Brandon’s parents if you would excuse us.” Your sister dragged her fiancé away and you started laughing out loud now.

“That I wish I had on camera. She looked so appalled and jealous.” You continued to giggle by his side.

Bucky looked down at you and smiled, “This is becoming fun. Honestly, I didn’t know your family was this bad. I always thought it was just stories but they are jackasses.”

You shrugged, “It’s one of those you have to see to believe. Oh dear god, what now, my mom is back but she has my dad in tow.” You smiled as soon as they came over.

Your dad was beaming at you both, “My little girl, look at how pretty you are.” He envelops you in a big hug, stepping back from you he looks at Bucky, “So this is the boyfriend I have heard so much about. You’re James from what I’m told by the wife. I’m William, most call me Will.” Extending his hand he shook Bucky’s vibranium hand.

“So I hear you both work for the Avengers. That’s a tough and dangerous job. I can see why you would get into it James, you have the look of a military man. I just don’t know why y/n chose that path.” Your mom looked smug at your father starting in on you. This happened every single party you attended.

“Daddy, please can we not start this. It’s Christmas and we have had this conversation every time we get together.” You were pleading with him but your dad waved it off.

“I’m just pointing out the obvious dear. I know who he is.” Your dad gave Bucky the stare down. “See this is why we didn’t want you going to work for that Stark. You are not only in danger on those missions you do but look at who you are dating. Do you know how many men he killed? How many lives are lost? No offense James but I’m sure you realize she can do a lot better. She could date anyone else, have any other job she wanted but she just settled…”

Bucky had heard enough and cut him off, “William I’m going to have to stop you right there.” Your parents looked shocked at being cut off. “Your daughter is a bright young woman. She is fierce; she can go toe to toe with any man and hold her own. How do I know that? Because I helped train her in the beginning when she came to the Avengers compound. She has saved my ass in the field more than once and I am grateful to not only have her on my team but as my girlfriend. She is funny, kind, bright, loyal and considerate. Those are just some of her best qualities. She has so many more but I could be here all night naming them.”

You watched as Bucky defended you to your parents. You have never had someone stand up to them and lift you up at the same time. He spoke with such conviction that you wanted to cry tears of happiness.

“I may have killed men when I was brainwashed by Hydra but you know what. Y/n still loves me for who am and not what I have done in the past. She has accepted me for all my flaws and has been there for me when I needed someone to lean on.” Bucky was trying to keep his cool as he spoke.

You couldn’t believe your parents were just taking what he was saying. This is the most you have ever seen them stay quiet. The more he spoke the more you wondered if he meant every word he was speaking.

“Could your daughter do better? I don’t know that is up to her. But I can tell you she deserves a lot better than you lot who have hounded her since she got here. She deserves happiness, to be loved and cherished every single day. I plan to do that till my dying breath.” Bucky leans down and kisses you with such passion in front of them. It was like he was the only person in the room. Slowly breaking from the kiss you looked into his blue eyes and you felt your heart flutter from the way he looked at you.

Looking back at your parent’s you held Bucky’s hand, “He’s right you know. He makes me happy and that should be the only thing that matters. Now if you will excuse us we need to go.” You walked away from them and made your way out of the ballroom. You were so confused by everything Bucky had told them. It was like he was speaking of you more than a friend. You both reached the entrance and waited for your car to be brought to you be a valet.

“Y/n, are you okay? I know that was a lot to handle. I’m sorry that I went off on your dad like that but I couldn’t let him put you down another minute,” Bucky lightly squeezes your hand.

“Did you mean it? What you said?” Looking into his blue eyes as you spoke he smiled at you.

“Every word of it. Why don’t we go back to the compound and talk?” The valet pulls up to you both and Bucky leans down to softly kiss your lips again. Bucky opens your door for you and you climb in lightly touching your lips. Yes, you both would need to talk this out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When you both arrived back at the compound you skipped going to the shared living room area where everyone was and went straight to Bucky’s room. You walked in the spacious room and went to the windows to look out over the water. You heard Bucky close the door and could see his reflection in the window. “Did you mean what you said? Now that we are away from all of that nonsense…I mean I understand if you did it to stand up for me…”

Bucky walked up to you lightly grabbing your arm and turning you to face him, “I told you I meant every word of it. If you haven’t figured it out yet, I'm in love with you.”

Looking up at him you felt tears form in your eyes. Love? You shake your head no at him, “You can’t love me. It’s impossible.” You tried to look away from him but Bucky lightly cupped your cheek and made you look at him again.

“It’s not impossible. When we were leaving Steve was telling me to remember what he told me. Well, he told me to stop holding back my feelings. I fell for you the first time I saw you walk into the training room. When I did the demonstration for a takedown and asked you to come at me. You didn’t hesitate and came at me so quickly you had me on the mat before I knew what happened.”

You smiled at the memory, “I thought you were mad at me after that. I mean you did avoid me for a little bit.”

“Mad? Are you nuts? I was turned on. Never had I had a new recruit take me down on the first try. If we were alone, I probably would have taken you right there on the mat. I avoided you because I couldn’t get you on top of me out of my head. ” Bucky was smiling at you.

Your cheeks heated up with what he said. You didn’t know you had that effect on him. It only made sense now as you think back to Bucky having Nat take over your training. Then, Bucky keeping his distance for a little bit. “I wished I would have known sooner as I have had the same feelings for you for about the same length of time.”

That caught him off guard, “Are you serious?” You nodded your head. Bucky leaned down and pulled you into a searing kiss. As you let out a little moan Bucky parted your lips with his tongue. He walks you back to the window and you are pressed between it and him.

Breaking the kiss briefly with him you look into his blue eyes, “What you said to Mia about your stamina is it true?”

Bucky broke into a huge grin, “It’s not only true but I will show you. I plan to find every spot that makes you come undone by morning.” You must have made a look when he said morning because he started to laugh. “That’s right, doll you heard me correctly. Now let's get you out of this dress.”

Bucky turned you to face the window and started to kiss your neck as his fingers began to unzip your dress. He kissed his way slowly down your neck and your shoulder. Soon as the zipper was undone the dress pooled to your feet and you stepped out of it. You were left topless, in heels and a pair of lacy underwear. Bucky licked his lips as he looked you over. You started walking to his bedroom and he was undressing as he followed you.

You got to the bedroom and sat at the end of the bed watching as Bucky was stripping his pants off. You couldn’t believe he was already down to his black boxer briefs. You kicked your heels off and waved him over with your finger.

Bucky walked to the end of the bed and kissed you with such passion your toes curled. He lightly pushed you down on the bed and started kissing his way down your body. He got to your breasts and lightly squeezed one as he took a nipple into his mouth. You couldn’t help but moan out at the way we sucked and lightly bit at you. He pinched your nipple with his fingers as he released the other with a pop of his lips.

You look down at him as he gives you a wicked smile. You watch as he kisses down your stomach and makes his way to your clothed pussy. You bite your lip as he slowly pulls your underwear down your legs and off you leaving you completely naked. Parting your legs Bucky settles himself between them kissing you from your inner knee and up to your thigh. He looks you in the eyes as he licks his first stripe up your slit. You let a groan from the feeling of it. Bucky licks you again and dives in like a man starved. Reaching down you run your hand into his hair as he dips his tongue in between your folds.

You let out a loud moan, “Oh god, Bu--Bucky!” His tongue is wonderful and hitting all the right spots. You feel him as he pulls away and thrusts two fingers into you. You arched your back in pleasure lifting your hips slightly off the bed. He uses his left arm to push you down and pins you as he fucks you with his fingers. He starts making a come hither with his fingers and you can feel your orgasm building. Latching onto your clit with his lips he sucks hard and you were done for. You felt your orgasm rip through you and he continued to work you through your orgasm till you went limp on the bed.

You were feeling pure bliss when you felt him move his way up the bed. “You taste amazing doll. I need to have you. Can I?”

Smiling up at him you nodded, “Please Bucky, I need you.” Bucky quickly took his underwear off and your eyes went wide. He was massive. You had no idea how he was going to fit in you and you swallowed hard.

Bucky chuckled, “Don’t worry doll, I promise to go gently with you.” He rubbed his cock through your slit to make him wet with your arousal. As soon as he was coated himself enough he watched you as he started pushing into your wet pussy. You gripped his forearms as you felt the burn of him pushing into your tight walls. You gasped out with the pain and pleasure as he continued to push in until he was seated fully.

He waited for you to adjust to his size. Nodding your head he pulled back and thrust back in. “Oh god Bucky,” you moaned out.

He set a slow rhythm thrusting in and out of you as he watched your face for a reaction. You looked into his blue eyes, wrapping your legs around his hips, “Bucky please, Har-Harder.”

It was like that was what he was waiting for and he picked up his pace. Bucky pounded into you hard as you groaned out in pleasure. This had to be the best sex you have ever experienced. With every hard thrust, he was making your eyes roll to the back of your head. Your walls were starting to tighten on Bucky as your second orgasm started to build, “Jesus doll, I don’t think I’m going to last much longer with you squeezing me like that.”

Watching his face you couldn’t help the smile, “Then let go Bucky.” Bucky reaches between you both and rubs a thumb hard over your clit as he picks his pace up. A few swipes and you are screaming his name as you orgasm. Bucky is close behind you with a few more thrusts and is falling over the edge panting your name. He nuzzles into your neck kissing you as you both come down from your high.

“That has to be the best sex I have ever had and I’m not just saying it cause you are still inside me.” You kiss his forehead and he rests himself on his arms watching your face.

“Who says we are done doll? Remember my stamina,” he gives you a grin as you feel him go hard inside you again. “I promised an all-nighter and I plan to keep that promise.”

The thought of how the night went at the party faded from your mind as Bucky took you again and again and again till the sun started to rise the next morning. This was definitely a Christmas to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments are welcomed. You can follow me on Tumblr at SaiyanPrincessSwanie
> 
> My work is NOT allowed to be reposted on any other site without my written permission


End file.
